


[拔杯]Who kill the beautiful rose?

by Enid_mermaid



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Detectives, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enid_mermaid/pseuds/Enid_mermaid
Summary: 玫瑰小姐死了，是谁杀了她？在晚宴前到底发生了什么？悬挂在天花板的楼梯，可疑的百合花耳钉，染血的卧室，到底谁是凶手！
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter - Relationship, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	[拔杯]Who kill the beautiful rose?

**Author's Note:**

> 你看到的真相不是全部的真相。  
> 请自我寻找真相，我会后续给出正确的关系。  
> 架空历史时间和部分法律，不影响阅读。

“咚咚咚”卧室外，轻轻的敲门声不紧不慢。  
“进来。”优雅的声音回答道。  
“妮格斯小姐，门房刚刚送来您的邀请信。有先生邀请您今晚在塞西尔餐厅共进晚餐。”训练有素的女仆端着金盘走了进来，皮鞋走过木地板，没有发出一丝响动。  
而卧室内美丽的女人漫不经心地试戴着昂贵的钻石耳饰，并不在意金盘里的信封和墨绿绸带系着的白玫瑰。  
她是妮格斯，是巴黎的“玫瑰”，年轻富有美貌，名声传遍巴黎，无数男人趋之若鹜，从来不缺邀请，“是哪位先生？”  
“Will Graham。”  
……  
几个小时后，塞西尔餐厅内。  
豪华大厅，灯火通明，金碧辉煌，华贵的白色大理石女神像举着铜制高烛台，乳白的长蜡烛闪耀着金色的火光，梁柱雕刻着金色花卉，天花板圣经的彩色绘画如梦似幻。  
“哦，亲爱的威尔先生，很高兴见到您，你能邀请我共进晚餐，我真是受宠若惊。”妮格斯小姐穿着最近流行的绿塔夫绸，光滑艳丽的刺绣布料勾勒出她纤细的腰姿，大胆的深V设计有着魅惑人心的动人，昂贵的宝石腰带熠熠生辉，她一出现就是众人的目光聚集点。  
“很高兴见到你，妮格斯小姐，今晚你真是漂亮极了，我相信其他男士都非常嫉妒我，能邀请到你这样美丽的小姐共进晚餐。”William Graham是最近搬来的绅士，富有英俊，善良慷慨，洁身自好，还是单身。  
他买下了塞西尔餐厅。塞西尔餐厅紧靠着汉尼拔先生的剧院，原本也是日入斗金，可惜后来可怜的原老板喝醉了掉进了河里，尸体过了三天才浮起来，餐厅于是就关门了，之后很多贵族都想过买下这个餐厅，后来都不知为何不了了之。  
威尔先生买下后重金改造了餐厅，不仅扩大了餐厅占地，还进行了独特改造，餐厅似乎变成了剧院的有效补充。  
而现在，他需要借助妮格斯小姐的推荐打开上流社会的大门，今天晚上他会尽可能地获得她的欣赏，毕竟如果她成为常客，自己的餐厅毫无疑问会变成上流社会的新宠。  
妮格斯小姐对他也很有兴趣，这样一位有魅力有才华的绅士是绝对应该交好的，她相信自己的魅力，更何况这样优秀的男人，也许自己的新点子可以很快变成现实。  
妮格斯小姐勾上他的臂弯，缓缓入内，英俊侍者立刻上前，将他们带到预定的二楼包间。  
前餐，正餐，甜点，一道道美食流水送上，馥郁的阿尔巴玫瑰，墨绿的枝叶，纯白的刺绣桌布，侍者在一旁不时谦恭斟酒。  
他们悄声交谈，从美食聊到音乐，谈起肖邦巴赫莫扎特，交响乐的恢弘与典雅，小夜曲的缠绵与幽静，甚至惊异地发现两个人最爱的曲子都是舒曼的《梦幻曲》。  
“塞西尔餐厅果然不负盛名。”妮格斯小姐结束了晚餐，优雅地用餐巾点了点唇角，“我很满意，不过……”她娇媚一笑，俏皮眨了眨蓝眼睛，长睫毛忽闪忽闪，勾的人心痒痒，“汉尼拔先生的剧院最近要上新剧《蝴蝶梦》了。”  
她抬起象牙扇子，微微打开暗示。  
威尔笑了笑：“首映那天晚上我会邀请妮格斯小姐同去，不知道妮格斯小姐会不会赏脸呢？”  
“当然，能获得邀请是我的荣幸。”  
“不过在此之前，”他指了指后面的钢琴，隐藏在藤蔓中并不起眼，“让我为美人献上一曲吧。”  
威尔先生走上前去，包间里的钢琴便开始流淌着舒缓起伏的《梦幻曲》，妮格斯小姐悄悄听着，很快美妙的女高音便伴着琴声起舞，在包间里久久萦绕。  
第二天，妮格斯小姐的新餐厅推荐果然就是塞西尔餐厅：“……餐后甜点简直美妙极了，肉桂红酒炖雪梨被巧妙切割成香甜的红色玫瑰花，娇艳欲滴，细细品味，果肉里氤氲着玫瑰的清馥，这大概就是爱情的甜蜜滋味吧……我想我已经成为了这个餐厅的俘虏，我会时常光顾的。”  
“威尔先生那天会和我去看《蝴蝶梦》首映。”  
“妮格斯小姐确实才华横溢，歌声美妙绝伦。”  
妮格斯小姐的暗示，威尔先生的赞赏，上流社会从来不缺流言，他们的传闻成为某些无聊贵族的新谈资。  
两位各有所得，并不在意。威尔之后去拜访汉尼拔先生，可惜他去国外度假散心了，归期不定，他只好寄以希望《蝴蝶梦》首映的时候可以由妮格斯小姐引荐。  
一周后的下午。  
威尔在家中计划着接下来的口碑营销，长时间看计划报表让他有些头疼，他揉了揉酸胀太阳穴，突然有侍从报告：“汉尼拔先生前来拜访，现在在会客室。”  
“好的，我马上到。”  
威尔对于这位赫赫有名的绅士很感兴趣，不仅仅是因为自己的餐厅和他的剧院靠近。  
他听说，汉尼拔先生风度翩翩，英俊潇洒，才华横溢，成熟稳重，家财万贯最重要的是血统高贵地位很高，只是一直保持单身，像他这样的人大概是所有贵族希望联姻的完美对象。  
真没想到这位汉尼拔先生居然还遵守着最正统的贵族礼节，第一时间登门拜访。  
威尔在会客室门口，深吸了一口气，推门而入。  
汉尼拔先生本来在看着报纸，听见了开门动静便立刻站起来和他握手：“你好，我是汉尼拔，这么迟才来拜访您，实在是我的失礼，请不要怪罪。”  
“怎么会！请坐请坐，我才是失礼，没有第一时间登门拜访。”双方面对面坐定。  
两个人先各自寒暄一番，心照不宣地营造起友好的氛围。  
汉尼拔刚刚从意大利回来，意大利刚刚遭遇了难得一见的恶劣天气，“水城”威尼斯遭遇了50多年一遇的大潮，45%的街道被淹，狂风在圣马可广场掀起巨浪。  
“实际上这也是为什么我会提早回来。路上全是水，尽管从旅馆窗户看起来别有风情，但是这确实影响我的行程，在威尼斯只能无聊的在旅馆里呆着，但是那家旅馆的咖啡非常棒，”汉尼拔顺势品了一口咖啡，“对我也是个安慰，为此我特地带了一些回来，也许我们可以一起品尝，我有一套非常珍贵的绿骨瓷茶杯，非常适合招待你这样的客人。”  
“那真是太好了，我很乐意，美味的咖啡让人愉悦，不过我很怕苦，只有加糖才能入口，可能会有冒犯。”威尔绿色的眼睛里有着笑意，喝咖啡加不加糖是很多贵族争论的话题，事实上很多人为了追求老派贵族风范只加牛奶不加糖，甚至以此为傲。  
“哦当然，加糖会中和咖啡的苦涩，只是会略微少了点回味，不过加糖确实很适合你。”汉尼拔笑了一下，很理解，“你的眼睛是绿色的，真是稀少，这种沉淀的墨绿色就像是一抹深潭，非常有魅力，我想一定有很多女人无法抗拒。我在威尼斯曾经猎到过一只雌鹿，也是这样的颜色，那是一个活泼灵动的小可爱。”  
威尔愣了一下，摸了摸绿眼睛：“是吗？谢谢，我第一次听到有人夸我眼睛好看，居然有鹿的眼睛居然有绿色的，真是神奇啊，如果有机会我也想看看。”  
“它的肉质棒极了，最适合做烤羊排，不过我选择了烤肉，新鲜的烤鹿肉非常美味，只可惜没有人能分享它被杀死前它可怜的挣扎。”  
威尔放松的神经感觉到了危险，似乎绅士的汉尼拔先生突然变成了可怖的猎人，半张脸在阴影里模糊不清。  
“开个玩笑，我是个好猎手，一枪毙命干净利落。”汉尼拔礼貌的笑容，似乎刚刚都是错觉。  
“哦，是的。”威尔局促开口，他并不觉得好笑：“我也很喜欢打猎，实际上我们餐厅有一款招牌菜就是新鲜鹿肉做的，也非常美味，每天都有猎人送上供应。”  
“是吗？那真是太棒了！我很想试试。”  
“也许今晚你可以和我共进晚餐，就去塞西尔餐厅？我有私人包间，相信我，菜色绝对不会让你失望。”  
汉尼拔低头摸了摸钻石袖扣，“乐意之至。事实上，我是来特地弥补自己的过错的，昨天我刚刚度假回来，今天才知道您来到了我的身边。为了表达歉意，我希望你能赏脸来新剧那天的庆祝晚宴，我顺便送上两张《蝴蝶梦》首映的包间门票，你和妮格斯小姐的是个包间，相信我剧院门柱玛格的女高音会给你一个火热的夜晚。”  
威尔不知道是不是自己的错觉，他觉得汉尼拔黑色眼球闪过一丝笑意。  
[他太贴心了，而且确实消息灵通。]威尔心想。  
实际上今天是他从没想过的礼遇。汉尼拔先生确确实实有礼节极了，这大概可能是最高等贵族的风度吧，虽然笑话并不好笑。  
[也许我下次应该热烈一点捧场，毕竟有可能的话，我还想和他合作呢。]  
“当然当然！我非常感激。请稍等片刻，我换好衣服就和你一起去餐厅。”  
像汉尼拔这种层次的引荐机会简直千载难逢，威尔决定抓住《蝴蝶梦》机会好好表现。  
…………  
如果要问今年春天巴黎社交季，谁是全巴黎的新梦中情人？毫无疑问，查理兹先生，这位巴黎的万事通会告诉你，是威尔先生。汉尼拔先生的确慧眼识珠，将这样一个可爱的年轻人介绍到上流社会，给沉闷的巴黎带来了新鲜气息。  
他的塞西尔餐厅花样层出不穷，菜色随季节变化，餐厅装饰也是常变常新，甚至推出了就餐角色扮演晚宴，机缘巧合下居然撮合了一对有情人——莉莉安小姐和莱特先生。餐厅彻夜灯火通明，每每汉尼拔先生的剧结束了，贵族们就会到威尔先生的餐厅里尝尝新夜宵。  
更别提他准备的晚宴，简直美妙极了，大家一致认为没有见过这么别出心裁的晚宴，他甚至把整个晚宴布置成了梵高的《星夜》，各色美食就是底层的房屋，众人都穿上深蓝或黄色的衣服，似乎融入画中，大胆却不失礼节。  
贵族小姐们纷纷对他表达好感，舞会上威尔先生总是一曲又一曲和不同的小姐跳舞，不过开场舞的位置总是被妮格斯小姐霸占。  
有些人议论他们的关系，妮格斯小姐的追求者们也纷纷要求和他决斗，最后却都被威尔先生化敌为友，共同竞争了。  
“也许他有读心术呢，就像汉尼拔先生一样。”大家笑言。当然，大家都承认这背后必定是有汉尼拔先生的帮助。事实也确实如此，威尔和汉尼拔的关系很好，每周末他们经常在一起消磨时光。  
而妮格斯小姐原本计划着靠着威尔让自己的名声更上一层楼，于是她与威尔调情，决心调教一下新面孔，再将他引入春季社交圈，把他塑造成巴黎的新梦中情人。  
没想到威尔靠着汉尼拔先生的介绍，融入地那么迅速，这让她的计划有了波澜但殊途同归，反而更加顺利了。她一心谋划的美貌和名声最后都会变成她嫁给自己心仪阶级的筹码，比如完美对象汉尼拔先生。毕竟她不甘心嫁给同阶级的男人，她想要成为所有人的焦点，女人们的羡慕对象。更别提威尔还与汉尼拔先生交好。  
而威尔则有了汉尼拔先生的引导，应对自如。  
“你应该有几个朋友。你的朋友会给你很多有效的消息，让你更快了解巴黎的风向，妮格斯小姐的几位追求者虽然纨绔，但是他们确实也是巴黎新鲜事物的先锋尝试者，有必要交好。”  
“像妮格斯小姐这样美丽的小姐会增加你的男性魅力，她对你的注意也会吸引其他小姐对你的目光，其他小姐也是良好的顾客不是吗？”  
“不用拒绝她的调情，毕竟谁能忍心拒绝美人的小要求呢，绅士一点，威尔，不过克莱尔小姐你也不能冷落啊，巴黎的“女战神”，她很擅长打猎，尽管她很纤细，但是很多男人都比不过她。”  
威尔觉得自己非常幸运，能遇到像汉尼拔先生这样好的朋友，某一次，他在周五和汉尼拔的会面感谢了他。  
“不必感谢我，威尔。不是我帮助了你，是你吸引了我，你也许没有意识到你身上有一种绝妙的天赋，这种天赋并不经常出现，但是却非常神奇，这让我很感兴趣。”  
“哦，我并不知道，是什么呢？”  
“这得让你自己去发现了。”汉尼拔故作神秘。  
“那我可要仔细想想了，不过在此之前，我们先去参加亲爱的“玫瑰”妮格斯小姐晚宴吧。”  
“当然，她邀请我和你一起给她做晚宴顾问，提提建议，美人的麻烦。”  
“我想很多人求之不得。”汉尼拔低沉的磁性声音。  
马车声“咕噜噜”到达了妮格斯小姐住宅的门口，威尔看了看腕表，时间刚刚傍晚5点，发现大门外站了一群警察，乱哄哄地封锁了门前的道路，驱赶门前的围观者。  
“发生了什么事情，警官先生？”威尔抢先跳下马车，急促询问。  
警官转头向他行了礼，他看的出这是一位年轻贵族：“妮格斯小姐被发现死在了梳妆台前，她的女仆刚刚报了警。”  
随后下来的汉尼拔面色阴沉：“我很遗憾”。  
他们被心力交瘁的女管家迎进了会客厅，女仆们都吓破了胆，女管家暂时将她们安置在餐厅里一起安抚，也方便警方询问线索。管家匆匆奉上茶水就离开了。  
威尔和汉尼拔都分别受到了警方的询问，他们进行了笔录就被放行了，但他们没有立即离开，汉尼拔和威尔尽力安慰了可怜的女仆们，给了女管家一笔钱让她进行妥善安置后续。  
整个巴黎都震动了，巴黎的“玫瑰”，风情万种的妮格斯小姐死了，警方的判定不明，一时间风声鹤唳，各种传言甚嚣尘上。  
几乎没有人看到妮格斯小姐的死亡现场，警方拒绝了一切人的进入。闻讯赶来的悲痛的追求者们联手施压想进入现场，被汉尼拔先生制止了，警方迫于压力被迫初步勘测了现场，封锁消息第二天进行深入勘察。  
查理兹先生打探到的消息是妮格斯小姐长期服用某种药物保持美白，服用后她会在床上小憩片刻，但是那天她服用后的两个小时后，女仆敲门没有应答，推门入内发现她趴在梳妆台前一动不动，手上还拿着一只白玫瑰徽章。  
只是很奇怪的是，妮格斯小姐桌上原本整齐的珠宝散乱，地上还滚落了一只百合花的耳钉，清点下来并没有缺少。只是那天她并没有戴百合花的耳钉。门和窗都没有暴力进入的痕迹，警方初步断定这是一起离奇的密室杀人。  
周五晚上，警方公布了部分信息：脑后有伤痕，脖子和手腕上有淤青，警方还在进一步调查，他们拒绝公布更多信息。  
莉莉安小姐听说了这个消息以后以泪冼面，当晚就病倒了，她病得很重，当晚就发起了高烧，莱特先生连夜探望安慰，莉莉安小姐却悲观说自己命不久矣，偏执地想要不拖累莱特先生，暂时取消了几周后的婚礼。  
可怜的莉莉安小姐，大家都很同情她。“当时她能和莱特先生在一起，离不开妮格斯小姐的帮助，现在死讯传来她这么悲痛也不奇怪，希望她快点好起来。”  
周六一大早，威尔坐在会客室，看着报纸：“奇怪，你心爱的门柱玛格居然被某些人猜测杀了妮格斯小姐。”  
威尔朗读道：“玛格女高音在事发当天被人看到从妮格斯小姐住宅离开，离开时十分慌张，披着斗篷。”  
他和上报纸：“简直无稽之谈，玛格是在妮格斯小姐小憩前离开的，女仆们都能作证，难道她能悄无声息地回去不成，太可笑了。”  
汉尼拔在一旁：“可能是对手想抹黑我吧，毕竟我的剧院生意太好了，如果大家议论玛格杀人，我剧院声誉就要大受打击了。”  
“希望警方快点查明真相。”  
那天中午，他们一起去看望了莉莉安小姐，床旁的莱特先生满面愁容，眉头紧锁。  
他们没有多做停留就离开了。之后去了玛格的住宅，玛格的仆人却告诉她们玛格想静静，可能要停止几天工作。  
案件迟迟没有进展，一整天都沸沸扬扬，各种关于玛格杀人的传言越编越多。  
周日的早上，汉尼拔来找威尔。他站在楼上，透过窗户看到街道上卖报童大声呼叫。  
“女高音为情杀人，下一个‘罗德丽’横刀夺爱。”  
“女高音和玫瑰小姐争吵误杀人。”  
尽管很荒诞，但是警方没有消息，这种上流社会的花边新闻让很多人都信以为真，周日演出的《蝴蝶梦》换了女高音，然而《蝴蝶梦》本身就是为玛格量身打造的，换了人总差了几分韵味。  
好多贵族不满意新的女高音，剧院上座率没有过去高了，而玛格在家闭门不出，没有消息。  
威尔的餐厅也受到了影响，客流少了不少。  
“这么下去恐怕很长一段时间会收益惨淡。”威尔觉得很糟糕，他觉得自己又头疼了，“不过感谢莱特先生的帮助，他之前代理做的那笔投资确实大赚了一笔，日子还能过。”  
汉尼拔看着窗外，手上端着茶杯，说：“也许我们应该干些什么？”  
威尔觉得这几天，汉尼拔似乎变得有些不愉快，虽然他还是那么绅士温柔可靠。  
“问题是玛格……现在妮格斯小姐到底怎么死的没有结果。”  
汉尼拔站在窗前，声音里有一丝引诱：“也许我们可以查明真相，还玛格一个清白。”  
“那么……怎么开始？做总比什么都不做要好。”威尔迅速拿起衣服问道。  
“我们先去现场。”

妮格斯小姐居住在一栋二层小洋楼里，楼顶有露天泳池，这原本是是过去有名的交际花罗德丽的房子，罗德丽情夫无数，只可惜那位名妓年纪轻轻就死在了一场突发流感里。  
老伯爵也曾经是入幕之宾，后来为了怀念她，老伯爵拍下了房子，重新装修一番送给女儿妮格斯小姐作为成年礼物。  
老伯爵死后，妮格斯小姐继承了全部遗产，从此长期住在了这栋小洋楼里。  
她的表兄弗兰没有继承到一点点财产，一直怀恨在心，有人反映经常听到他喝酒的时候大骂，说她是个“可耻的荡妇”。  
警方将他作为一号嫌疑人，他如果杀了妮格斯小姐可以获得所有财产，警方找到他的时候他和朋友喝了个大醉，在酒吧里过了一夜。  
周日警方已经撤走了大部分警力，妮格斯小姐的住宅已经可以进入了。她的后事由女管家全权代理，暂时安置没有下葬。   
他们首先询问了门口留守的警官，他们花了一点钱获得了消息：警方将白玫瑰列为重要线索，但是并没有什么头绪，白玫瑰是威尔先生的专属代表，这也是为什么那天他被反复仔细询问，但是他和汉尼拔先生互相证明有不在场的证据，当然不排除两人合作谋杀再一起赶赴现场，但是没有动机，警方并没有把他们列为重要嫌疑人。  
白玫瑰徽章是来自追求者科斯塔先生，他是汉尼拔先生剧院的常客。警方是周六下午在他乡下的姨母家找到他的，他正在乡下散心，他说周五那天自己在家里呆了一会儿，就心血来潮出城散心了，管家和车夫都可以作证。鉴于他听到消息的悲痛，警方也找不到杀人动机，他也并不是重要嫌疑人。  
威尔和汉尼拔相视苦笑了一下，自己居然是最先被怀疑的人。还好这位警官并不认识他们。  
威尔上前敲门。女仆开了门代为通报，女管家原本谢绝了所有人的拜访，但是听到是汉尼拔和威尔，还是同意了，她很感谢他们俩周五的帮助，而且从当时他们的表现来看，他们确实是小姐沉稳可靠的朋友。威尔和汉尼拔被迎进了会客厅，女管家为他们各沏了一杯茶。  
这位面容严肃的女管家，威尔觉得很可敬，她维护了妮格斯小姐死后的体面，确实是个忠心护主的好管家。  
汉尼拔低声向她安慰一番，并表达了严肃的哀思。然后话语转入正题。  
“实际上，我们正在追查妮格斯小姐的死因，我们是她的朋友，警方现在已经陷入了死胡同。我们想也许这是贵族间的复杂关系，并不适合警方随意插手，警方也很难追查。这样拖延下去，就是在宁静的墓园里玫瑰也不得安息。”  
女管家犹豫了一下，开口：“警方也问过我很多次，但是我实在是想不起来有什么奇怪之处，当时我们一直在为晚宴做准备，女仆们都在一楼，小姐小憩的时候不喜欢二楼有人。晚宴准备差不多了，我们去叫醒小姐让她开始准备装扮，然后就发现了……”她说着说着哽咽起来：“从她是个小女孩的时候我就开始服侍她了，她对所有人都那么和善，现在她年纪还那么轻就走了，我真的非常难过”  
“很抱歉，请节哀，我们都很难过，所以一定要抓住那个可恶的凶手。”汉尼拔肃穆温柔的语言渐渐抚慰了她，女管家站了起来，“我带你们去看看现场吧。”  
威尔一言不发，自从进了这个房子，他觉得自己开始头疼地越来越严重了，从周五晚上开始他觉得自己就开始头疼。  
妮格斯小姐的房子装饰非常优雅华贵，米白色的墙壁配合着印度羊毛印花地毯，走廊从头到尾都是水晶灯，配合着画作和精心布置的植物，氤氲出令人炫目的豪华。  
卧室在二楼的最后一间，一楼杂物间的正上方。威尔曾经和妮格斯小姐通过后门悄悄溜出去过狂欢。  
卧室里也铺满了地毯，妮格斯小姐的卧室很简单，床、床头柜、书桌和化妆台。衣帽间有连通的门可以直接进入卧室。  
他们仔细观察着，妮格斯小姐的卧室门面东，门旁边放着化妆镜，窗户面西，窗户前放置着书桌。北面放置着大床和一长排床头柜。  
“你主人房间有什么变化吗？”汉尼拔问道，一边环视了一圈房间。  
“书桌上面平时摆放着要处理的信笺，现在都被我整齐收起来了，警方检查过了，没有什么东西，别的都没有变动。”女管家欠了欠身，安静地出去让他们研究。  
汉尼拔走到书桌和床头柜前，敲动了一番发现没有暗柜。他微微皱起眉头，作为一位年长的绅士，他知道姑娘们总有个放私密信笺的暗格。  
那么妮格斯小姐会放在哪里呢？  
管家说衣帽间和卧室的门不会上锁，警方必定已经仔细将衣帽间翻找了一遍，依旧没有收获。  
大部分人都会觉得衣帽间容易躲藏，犯罪者很可能从那里进来。  
但是汉尼拔觉得，秘密一定就在这间卧室里！  
而此刻，威尔觉得自己头痛欲裂，他苍白着脸走到化妆台前坐下，恍惚间觉得自己变成了另外一个人，镜子里出现了一张如往昔一样炫目的脸——妮格斯小姐。  
他看过她的死亡照片，警方的尸检结果和照片是很容易拿到的。  
她已经死了！威尔心里恐慌极了，他想要大叫向汉尼拔求救，然而身体已经不受自己控制了。  
他闭上了绿眸，将自己陷入了幻觉的绿潭，漂浮不定。  
似乎魔鬼在耳边呢喃：现在让我们将时钟播回那个周五下午。  
威尔猛地睁开眼睛，现在他是“妮格斯小姐”了，更准确的说，他在经历她那天下午在这间房子里发生的一切。

她需要出门，但是她需要隐瞒，不能让仆人知道她出过门。更准确的说，在固定时间让仆人看到“妮格斯小姐”。  
于是她让玛格代替自己躺在床上，她们都是大眼睛褐色头发，在昏暗灯光下很难发现。唯一能分辨的女管家在一楼忙碌，她果然骗过了女仆。  
她披上斗篷从正门离开了，慌张是怕时间不够出现意外。  
等她回来的时候，她换了新斗篷。她不能从正门回来，所以她悄悄从一楼杂物间回来，一楼和二楼卧室有一个秘密楼梯，然而大部分人只看到杂物间顶部不起眼的勾子，然而只需要一个长勾拉下这个勾子，就能拉出一个定时楼梯。  
她走上楼梯，推开二楼出口隐藏板。出口在卧室里却很隐蔽，玛格正在坐在梳妆台前偷偷试戴她的珠宝，慌乱之下没有整理。  
她让玛格披上新的斗篷送走，没有人知道她出去过。  
她不知道之前，有人藏在了杂物间看到了她的秘密楼梯。  
那个人悄悄地爬上来，顺手拿起床头柜的花瓶，趁着自己在卸掉耳环的时候，狠狠地用重物重击了自己的后脑，一下、两下……她失去了意识。

威尔也深深沉入绿潭之中。  
“威尔！威尔！”威尔被一声声呼叫从绿潭里突然拉出，是汉尼拔焦急低沉的声音。  
威尔睁开眼睛，自己已经回到了家。“你怎么了？从妮格斯小姐住宅回来你一路上失魂落魄的。”  
自己的头疼似乎好了一些。然而想起刚刚那可怕的幻觉，威尔觉得惊慌失措，他下意识地向汉尼拔求助，他把所有一切都告诉了汉尼拔，所有的……幻觉头疼还有害怕。  
卧室里，威尔苍白地躺在床上，一旁的汉尼拔给了他力量。  
“威尔，我相信你，虽然这确实很让人震惊，不过也许是上帝赐予你的礼物，让你能快速得到妮格斯小姐的真相。你太累了，你的脸色很苍白，在我们接着追查之前，先好好睡一觉吧。”汉尼拔平静地接受了他的幻觉，威尔就像落水抓住了稻草，便紧紧抓住不放了。  
“我会你读一篇《哈姆雷特》，直到你入睡。别担心，好好睡个午觉。”汉尼拔轻柔的声音似乎是最好的安眠药，威尔非常安心地睡了。  
“波洛涅斯  
他就要来了。请您把他着实教训一顿，对他说他这种狂妄的态度，实在叫人忍无可忍，倘没有您娘娘替他居中回护，王上早已对他大发雷霆了。我就悄悄地躲在这儿。请您对他讲得着力一点。”  
……  
……  
……  
哈姆莱特  
嗯，母亲，我正是这样说。（揭帏见波洛涅斯）你这倒运的、粗心的、爱管闲事的傻瓜，再会！我还以为是一个在你上面的人哩。也是你命不该活；现在你可知道爱管闲事的危险了。——别尽扭着你的手。静一静，坐下来，让我扭你的心；你的心倘不是铁石打成的，万恶的习惯倘不曾把它硬化得透不进一点感情，那么我的话一定可以把它刺痛。”  
汉尼拔合上书，此刻威尔已经进入了梦中，他伸出手拨弄了一下梦中人蜷曲的头发，威尔便敏感地蜷缩了一下，汉尼拔微微一笑，想象这薄薄眼帘下小鹿一样脆弱的绿眼睛惊慌地流泪。  
“可怜的小茶杯，本来只应该招待最珍贵的客人。”他黑色的眼睛里晦暗不明。  
……  
威尔一觉醒来，汉尼拔正在坐在窗边翻着书，圣洁的阳光照耀在他的灰发上，这一刻安静祥和，他觉得自己好多了。  
他挣扎地坐起来，汉尼拔便走了出去，将私人空间留给他。威尔整理好衣服，两个人一同出发去了玛格的住宅。  
玛格很快承认了，供出了那天她代替妮格斯小姐的事实，她还提到了一件威尔不知道的事情，那天她在卧室里遇到了弗兰，他是从隐藏楼梯离开的。  
他们将这个消息告诉了警方，警方展开调查，对附近人的走访调查和对公共马车夫的询问，他们很快查明关于玛格的真相。  
玛格一直爱慕科斯塔先生，但是科斯塔先生对妮格斯小姐一片深情。妮格斯小姐偶然知道了玛格的爱慕，突然找到她，和她做了个交易，玛格那天下午代替她，并且永远不说出去，那么她会拒绝科斯塔先生的追求。那天她确实代替了妮格斯小姐躺在床上。  
有公共车夫指认玛格的斗篷。  
并且附近的店铺伙计看到在玛格离开后不久，又有另一个穿着斗篷的人慌张离开，之后就没有人离开了。  
警方很快刊登了辟谣为玛格恢复名誉，关于玛格的谣言不攻自破。众人听说了威尔先生和汉尼拔先生英勇追踪事迹，纷纷前来光顾，生意更胜往昔。  
威尔对事情并没有追查下去。警方有了追查线索，警告他们不要插手，威尔便暂时不轻举妄动。  
警方开始走访调查，线索刚刚出现又中断了。最先查出来的是弗兰，但是他的供词表明他那天的出现是妮格斯小姐的计划，那一天妮格斯小姐提前让他藏在衣帽间，等玛格呆在床上的时候，弗兰出现了。然而这次弗兰却居然真的一片痴心，绅士地表达了爱慕就离开了。心上人对自己的感觉还不错，只是因为过去的黑料对自己有误解，弗兰高兴地和朋友大醉了一场，打算再接再厉，抱得美人归。  
虽然没有人目击到他的离开，但是在玛格离开的同一时间，他正在和朋友酒馆喝酒。  
证词刊登出来，众人震惊极了。弗兰最近在追求玛格小姐，但是玛格本人对他并没有好感。毕竟弗兰是个花花公子，经常有传闻他的玩物厌烦后被抛弃了。  
如果不是弗兰没有歹意，恐怕……大家都不敢想下去。  
警方初步认定白玫瑰徽章是指玛格小姐，因为玛格小姐就住在科斯塔先生的旁边，这也是她为什么爱慕已久的原因，科斯塔先生总是一场不漏地捧场送花，绅士风度翩翩，出手大方，很难不对他有所好感。  
大家议论纷纷，妮格斯小姐居然是这样蛇蝎心肠的女人。有很多跟风的小报便开始胡编乱造了妮格斯小姐的黑料，生生为她捏造了极为恶毒的形象。  
很快有好消息传来，莉莉安小姐病好些了，大家纷纷安慰她不必为这样的女人过度伤心，她本人还反过来安慰大家，人们都赞扬她是天使在世，人人都以与莉莉安小姐交朋友为荣。  
证据再次断了，案件再次陷入僵局，后离开的斗篷人到底是谁？  
案件还没有勘破，但是妮格斯小姐必须下葬了。女管家强忍悲痛安排了所有事务，既是为了案件的停滞，又是为了妮格斯小姐名誉的毁灭。  
弗兰没有去送她最后一程，“她是特别讨厌我的，死者为大，我就不讨她嫌了，让她安心走吧。”  
科斯塔先生觉得不可置信，自己爱慕已久的女人居然是这样的，他决定在乡下决定多呆一段时间散心。  
威尔和汉尼拔作为朋友，都去了墓园，没有按照规矩献白花，而是为她献上了生前最爱的红玫瑰，她生的热烈，死的热闹，只是现在花败无人看。  
莱特先生也参加了葬礼，莉莉安因为身体抱恙最终没能出席，过去轰动一时的玫瑰小姐，死后送葬者寥寥无几。  
在葬礼上，遗产公证人拿出了一份令所有人大吃一惊的遗产分配：妮格斯小姐将所有遗产都给了莉莉安小姐和莱特先生。  
并且附上了一封信，里面宣布了莱特先生是她父亲老伯爵的私生子，他的母亲是意大利的贵族小姐，可惜过世很早。直到前段时间他们才兄妹相认。  
“恭喜你莱特先生。”遗产公证者将遗产分配送给他。  
莱特先生的表情非常奇怪，高兴伴随着悲伤，痛苦里又是懊悔。他没有等到葬礼结束就离开了。  
下一次，威尔见到他的名字居然是在报纸首页：“莱特‘夫妇’获得玫瑰小姐的全部遗产，弗兰美梦再次落空！”  
“莱特先生自首，竟是他杀死了妮格斯小姐！”  
他在葬礼离开后直接去了警局自首，对自己的罪行供认不讳。  
下面附了一段警方公布的真相：莱特先生非常嫉妒妹妹妮格斯小姐。他没有老伯爵的疼爱，母亲也早早过世了，除了贵族的名头以外，没有获得任何帮助，他被迫一路艰辛才功成名就，所以在知道真相后一直怀恨在心。那天，他偶然发现了妮格斯小姐偷偷后门离开，他便潜伏在附近，看到弗兰离开时并没有关好后门，他趁机藏在储物间里。在玛格和妮格斯交换的时候发现了隐藏楼梯的打开方式，走上了悄悄杀死后离开了。斗篷被他在当晚扔进了炉子毁尸灭迹。  
然而在葬礼上他发现了姐姐对自己深沉的爱，于是幡然醒悟，决心自首。

事情终于完结了，一场闹剧轰轰烈烈地拉下帷幕。威尔感到很惋惜，这样一位优秀的银行家就上一辈的爱恨情仇这样毁了。  
莉莉安小姐原本被隐瞒了消息，但是总是见不到莱特先生开始怀疑，最后消息瞒不住了，她听到消息后，激动地一路哭，抱病去了监狱。  
回来后似乎心如死灰，虽然她成了城里最有钱的小姐，妮格斯小姐的一份、莱特先生的那一份和她自己的那一份。  
“恐怕全巴黎比她有钱的人也没有几个。”大家这么说，有投机者开始每天去拜访献殷勤，然而莉莉安小姐谁也不见。  
她说自己开始慢慢看不见了，女仆们也说自己再也没有见过莉莉安小姐睁眼。医生诊断是心病，如果无法排解心中抑郁，可能永远也无法睁眼了。  
莉莉安小姐似乎非常镇定，她苍白瘦削的脸颊像幽灵一样，闭着眼睛就像一尊没有雕刻眼睛的雕像，失去了灵动和活力，似乎她的灵魂也和莱特先生一起走了。她从此每天都虔诚地在教堂祈祷。  
汉尼拔和威尔偶然聊起天：“那天妮格斯小姐到底要去找谁呢？  
她手上的淤青到底怎么来的？  
为什么现场会有百合花耳钉掉落？”  
没有结果。

……  
一个月后，女仆打开卧室，莉莉安小姐不在卧室里，桌上放了一篇遗书，不知所踪。  
警方查看没有挣扎痕迹，马车夫也确定前一夜莉莉安小姐离开是完全自愿的，她单独一人半夜出了城，上了另一辆普通马车，不知去了什么地方。  
那天晚上威尔去找汉尼拔商量合同的时候，汉尼拔难得地拉着小提琴，琴声激昂，跌宕起伏。  
“怎么了？今晚这么高兴，难得见你有兴致拉琴。”威尔摆开文件。  
“今晚我做了一道新菜。”汉尼拔兴致勃勃地放下小提琴，“叫烤牛眼，配合可食用的百合花，非常美味。”  
“是吗？也许我可以试试味道，下次考虑餐厅推出一份烤牛眼。”  
“那很遗憾，恐怕你享受不到那种极致的美味了，顶级食材可遇不可求。”汉尼拔靠着他一旁坐下，威尔习以为常，他不知不觉对汉尼拔越来越依赖了。  
“那真是遗憾，下次遇到了一定要叫上我，吃独食的汉尼拔先生～，在此之前，我们先聊聊到底选择哪里打通餐馆和剧院吧。”


End file.
